Save You
by SpotlightxIsxOn
Summary: Thump, thump... the sound of my mangled heart, the sound of the end of pure happiness. A little Leah drabble


**A/N: This is a little drabble about Leah and her fiancé Matt about what happened that dreadful night. It was referenced to in my story "When it rains" it is not necessary to read the story because it was just some background for Leah's ways. I hope you enjoy it. FYI- the song Save You by Kelly Clarkson compliments this story.**

Save You

"It's only 1:30 in the morning I'm not going to bed yet!" I yelled pulling Matt, my fiancé, by the arm into the car. Matt was finally the person who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, not Sam Uley who was only what I learned to be puppy love. I could care less about Sam and Emily no matter if she was my cousin I didn't care at this moment and forward for the rest of my being I found a soul mate. So no, I didn't imprint and yea, he knew I turned into a giant wolf but he didn't care and that was all that mattered.

"Then where do you want to go Leah?" Matt asked kissing me on the cheek. My stomach did flips every time he touched me.

"Cliff diving." I said.

"Lee your like 1,000 times over the legal limit of alcohol consumption and I'm not any better do you think it's a good idea?"

"I'm trying to fit a lot in before I'm Mrs. Matt Rhodes." I explained revving the engine and taking off.

"We'll still have fun after." He said I could feel his eyes staring at me.

"I know but it will be different. So stop being a party pooper and come on jump!" I encouraged looking him in the eyes smiling. He sighed smiling back and shook his head in agreement.

"So who's going off first?" He asked as I stopped the car taking my sweatshirt off, ready for a thrill.

"How 'bout we go off together?" I offered.

"Sounds good." I took his hand and we stood on the edge letting the wind blow my hair back. He squeezed my hand tighter and before I knew I was flying off the edge screaming at the top of my lungs. We both landed with a giant splash laughing as we kissed still in the water.

"I'm thirsty." I stated as we swam back to shore.

"Thirsty? You drank half the alcohol on the west coast." He joked.

"Well sucks for anyone else who wants a drink. I think I still have a bottle in the car. Race you." I said running up the side of the cliff reaching the car before him but he wasn't too far behind. I took the last sips of Skyy vodka, tripping and breaking the bottle into a thousand pieces.

"Maybe you should go home. I don't think you should be jumping." Matt warned pulling me off the ground.

"I'm fine. Sober people trip too." I noted running and jumping for a second time off the cliff. I heard a splash a few seconds after mine.

"You might be insane but I love you for that." He cooed. We jumped off three more times each racing who could get back first and we fell a lot but what drunken people wouldn't.

"I don't think I can run any more." I huffed after I threw up most of what I took down.

"Me neither." He agreed laying down next to me.

"Your eyes sparkle just like the heavenly stars up there." Matt cooed as he brushed his hand against my cheek.

"Oh be quiet you know I don't like any of that romantic talk." I stated hitting him lightly in the head.

"I know but still I couldn't help but saying the truth with the way you look tonight."

'I think you drank a little too much."

"Probably but you know what they say people say true things when they're drunk cuz they don't know what is going on." He explained.

"I've never heard that and I would know being the queen of all drunks."

"Just take a compliment Leah." Matt said getting up and looking up at the sky. I got up a little wobbly and made my way over to where he was standing. I wraped my arms around his waist laying my head on his shoulder. He turned around in my arms picking my head up and kissed me gently. I kissed him back slowly but when our eyes met again I jumped into his arms, kissing him violently, not that it hurt but as if I haven't seen him in decades and not seconds. My head was spinning as he touched my fire hot body lifting off my shirt and I unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands. As soon as we were down to nothing but our underwear I immediately fell back into the same way we were before. His hot breath tasted like liquor and I'm sure mine didn't taste much better but that didn't matter because I loved him with my whole heart and I knew he loved me the same. I could hear him calling my name faintly in the back ground but I was too caught up in the moment to notice anything besides us. I felt my feet stumble and instead of having a human being to catch me I felt the hard ground meet me and the deep screams from below. I immediately rushed to my knees and crawled to the edge of the cliff where I saw a faint black shadow falling, I screamed out in horror as I realized I pushed my fiancé over the edge as I waited to hear a splash there was none only a thump and that noise rang in my ears and head because thump meant no survival, thump meant hard land and rocks, thump meant once again my life, my fucking life fell to pieces.

I just laid there crying myself to sleep when I heard someone calling my name.

"Leah? Leah are you alright? Nessie go call Carlisle I think she passed out." It was Jacob.

"J...Ja...Jake." I strained to say his name as he picked me up and I could see the warmth of the sun through my closed eyelids and I though how dare the sun shine the one-day when everything should be in mourning.

"Leah! Oh thank god your okay! What happened?" Jake asked placing me in his car.

"Thump." Was all I could get out before I started into hysterics again.

"Grandpa is on his way. Oh Leah are you alright?" I could see Renesmee slightly through my tear blocked vision. I shook my head no banging my fist on the seat.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee whispered to Jake.

"I don't know she just said thump."

"Should we get Matt maybe he knows a little more?" Renesmee whispered again.

"Good idea. Leah? can you tell us where he is, Matt?" Jacob asked stepping closer.

"Yeah! I CAN TELL YOU WHERE HE IS HE'S DOWN THERE BELOW US OR MAYBE ALREADY UP THERE I DON'T KNOW ALL I KNOW IS MY FUCKING LIFE IS OVER I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE MANGLED AND BLEED OUT SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH MORE OF THIS MESSED UP LIVING PEOPLE SAID I SHOULD BE THANKFUL FOR THAT I AM ALIVE! BUT PEOPLE CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO BE THANKFUL FOR WHEN THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR FIRST LOVE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU BY SOME STUPID ASS IMPRINTING CRAP THAT HAS TAKEN OVER LA PUSH AND WHEN YOUR FIRST LOVE IMPRINTS ON YOUR COUSIN! THEN ONCE YOU FINALLY GET OVER THAT YOUR FATHER DIES AND THEN YOUR NEXT LOVE THE PONE YOU REALLY THINK NO NOT THINK KNOW YOU KNOW THIS IS IT DIES BECAUSE OF YOU AND BECAUSE YOU ARE A DRUNK. SO MATT MY DEAD FIANCE IS DOWN THERE." I cried out hysterically punching the seat repeatedly and once I was finished no one talked for a while I could feel 2 pairs of eyes staring at me in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry." Renesmee was the first to speak.

"You don't even know the half of it leech." I sneered.

"Look Leah maybe you should go home or come over my house to get away for a while." Nessie consoled.

"I don't want to go home or to your blood-sucker home I want out I want death for me."

"Leah. Stop. Where would you like to go?" Jake ordered.

"Alaska." With that I ran out of the car getting into mine and speeding off onto the highway. Jake stopped Renesmee from following because I knew that he knew I was going to deliver the dreadful news to a family that thought their son was happily enganged.


End file.
